A vehicle capable of executing an idling stop function, in which stopping of an engine and releasing of a clutch are performed during travelling of the vehicle, is conventionally known. In such a vehicle, the hydraulic pressure for activating a drive system of the clutch sometimes lacks if the engine is stopped during the execution of the idling stop function, and thus a configuration including an accumulator that can accumulate and discharge the hydraulic pressure to compensate for the lack of hydraulic pressure is known. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a configuration including a first accumulator for supplying the hydraulic pressure to the drive system of the clutch at the time of engine restart upon returning from the idling stop control, and a second accumulator for reducing an engagement shock of the clutch.